


Golden Afternoon

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, short and sweet, sleepy afternoons with the one you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "A soft sigh leaves her- something Hitoka doesn’t even realize- and she takes a deep, sleepy breath before yawning. Issei’s hand moves to stroke fingers through her hair and Hitoka’s lips twitch with dreamy joy."





	Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt someone sent in:
> 
> "i know you posted about the prompts 2 days ago... but if you're still looking for some ideas, what about some fluffy domestic matsuyachi? like an afternoon of baking bread and dancing in the living room type thing"

“We need to go grocery shopping again…”

“Mmhmm.”

“I want to make that pasta again...the one we made last month? With the smoked sausage we found in that American grocers…”

“Only if we get the space noodles again.”

Hitoka huffs out a soft laugh and smiles, smiles more when she feels a heavy, warm hand stroke her hair with gentle care.

“Okay, Issei…”

He hums in response and Hitoka closes her eyes, feels the little vibrations from the noise travel through his chest. She likes hearing it, likes hearing it as much as she enjoys listening to his steady heartbeat. It’s a comfort, something relaxing.

This lazy afternoon has been a comfort, something relaxing. Hitoka would normally feel guilty over wasting a day laying on the couch watching old movies and napping, but with Issei…

With Issei it feels more like a gift rather than shameful idleness.

It’s been such a nice, slow sort of day.

Hitoka breathes in a bit deep and lets out a little hum on the exhale. Issei’s hand moves from her hair to her back and she finds her lips curling contently at the way he absently smooths little circles over her. His hand is warm, perfect in the way it runs over her.

This moment is perfect.

His body heat, his sure hand. The way his sweater feels so comfortable against her skin, the way his cologne envelops her- soft but there and so nice and pleasing. The sound of his heart and the way his chest makes the perfect pillow, the rain that she can barely hear falling onto their roof…

It’s all just so....perfect.

Drowsiness creeps over Hitoka like honey dripping from a spoon and she gives into it with ease, lets her limbs grow heavy and her mind drift toward slumber. She can’t be blamed- not with how warm and cozy and at peace she feels- and she can’t possibly resist a sweet nap wrapped up in the arms of someone she adores.

Loves, even.

A soft sigh leaves her- something Hitoka doesn’t even realize- and she takes a deep, sleepy breath before yawning. Issei’s hand moves to stroke fingers through her hair and Hitoka’s lips twitch with dreamy joy.

“Love you, Issei…”

There’s a gentle huff in response, but Hitoka is already tripping into sleep, can only vaguely take notice of the way his arms wrap more firmly around her, the way he leans to press his lips to her hair. She won’t remember it when she wakes- just like she won’t remember the mumbled “love you, baby” that he gives in reply.

She won’t remember it, but she will remember the warmth of the afternoon, the heady and perfect comfort of laying him. She will remember contentment and pleasure and sweet joy. She will remember _adoration_  filling her heart and _love_  blanketing over her.

She will remember a lazy afternoon with him and she will remember being at peace.

And she will smile. And she will feel love. And she will be happy.

Lazy afternoons spent laying on the couch watching old movies and napping usually leave Hitoka feeling guilty, but with Issei…

With Issei, they are a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr!](https://moramewhq.tumblr.com/)


End file.
